


Leap Of Faith : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack will always be there for Daniel. Early seasons Stargate SG1. Song by David Charvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Faith : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Leap Of Faith : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1580/leap-of-faith-jack-daniel-stargate-sg1)  



End file.
